prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Morton (LoG)/Quotes
'General' *'Morning:' "Good morning." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon!" *'Evening:' "Good evening! You seem well today. Remember to rest when you're tired." *'Night:' "Good night. don't work too hard, okay? Sleep well, okay? If you get sick, I'm the one to take care of you." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favourite:' "My goodness! Is that Chamomile? Thank you for such a herbal thing." *'Loved:' "Wow, thank you very much! That's a big help." *'Liked:' "Oh, you didn't have to do that. Thank you." *'Dislike:' "Hmm, it's grown weak. I'll take it under my care for now." *'Hated:' "What a cruel gift. Are you trying to hate me?" *'Horror:' "What is this? You really don't understand me at all, huh. I can't bring myself to thank for this. If you're going to give me something like this, you shouldn't bother." 'Heart Lines' *'No Heart:' "How are you feeling? Please take it easy." *'1 Heart:' "It becomes easy to lose physical strength if you work without enough sleep, so please take care." *'2 Hearts:' "I was born and raised in this village. I went to town to study, but sure enough, one's hometown is indeed nice." *'3 Hearts:' "Helping out so that people can live quality lives is my job. What's most important is a person's mindset." *'4 Hearts:' "If you take care and pay attention on a regular basis, you should never collapse." *'5 Hearts:' "I can't heal the pain in the minds of patients. The power of doctors may actually not be all that powerful at all..." *'6 Hearts:' "There are many precious plants in this village, so my work is a little easier. After all, medicine is expensive and hard to come by." *'7 Hearts:' "There are things that exceed a doctor's power like the feelings and hopes of people. *'8 Hearts:' "When I look at you there are times when I feel awkward, but you put my mind at ease in a way. You're a wonder." *'9 Hearts:' "I'm worried if you're eating well lately. When you live by yourself, you tend to skip meals or eat junk food. *'10 Hearts:' "I wonder what I am to you. You energize me. You're inspiring." 'Festival' Christmas "Good morning, . I invite you for a Christmas, but... will you join?" *'Yes:' "It's good to have someone. Well, I see you at the Clinic by 17:00. Don't be late!" *'No:' "Never mind... So it's just my parents, Rini, and me." White Day "How are you today? It's a White Day present from me. In my opinion, desserts are sweet, but smells a little like DIRT! Here, take this." Valentine's Day "You remembered today is Valentine's Day? Thank you! This gift is perfect." 'Marriage Lines' Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "The wedding's just around the corner, . This is a big first for me. My pulse shoots up whenever I think about the big day." *'Expecting a Child:' "The baby will be born soon. I'll help take care of the baby too." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Oh that's right. The child was born, huh? It's a pleasure." *'When First Child is Grown:' "I love seeing the innocence of a child's face." *'When Second Child is Grown:' "Nothing is more comforting than a child." Male/Not Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "I heard that you're getting married. Congratulations." *'Expecting a Child:' "I heard you're having a baby. Families are irreplaceable. Be sure to take a good care of it." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations on having the baby! No matter how small the worry, don't carry it by yourself. Talk it out with your partner." *'When First Child is Grown:' "Children grow up fast. Don't get left behind." *'When Second Child is Grown:' "Make sure isn't playing in the rain or anything." Rival Marriage Lines *'Before Marrying Aurelia:' "Being in love with Aurelia makes me so happy!" *'After Jet is Born:' "I'm so lucky to have a baby. I couldn't have asked for a smarter child!" *'After Jet Learns to Crawl:' "Aurelia is too busy watching over Jet to nag me much these days. I feel a bit relieved, but kind of miss it..." *'After Jet Learns to Talk:' "There are so many things I'd like to tell Jet. Where to begin..." *'After Jet is Grown:' "Jet is an adult now, but he still my pride and joy!" 'Other Lines' *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "I may not look that way, but I like pets! Well, they usually run away..." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Oh, how healthy. Farm animals are precious. Every single one of them." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations! I knew you would win!" *'Lost a Contest:' "Don't get so depressed. You can try again next year." *'Talk too Much:' "If you don't work hard, it's usually bad!" Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery Quotes